


Gloria Carlyle Icons from Season 1 Episode 4

by Kythe42s Fanart-Fanvideos-Icons (Kythe42)



Series: Forever Icons [27]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kythe42/pseuds/Kythe42s%20Fanart-Fanvideos-Icons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


	2. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


	3. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


	4. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


	5. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


	6. Season 1 Episode 4: Set 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of Gloria Carlyle Icons that I have made from Season 1 Episode 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original images these icons were made from. Only the edits are mine.
> 
> Author's Note: Please credit me if you decide to use these icons. Thank you.

   

    

    

    

    


End file.
